Modern audio video systems generally have a number of individual electronic devices including, for example, a receiver, a VCR, a CD player, a DVD player, a cable or satellite decoder, a video game console, etc. A receiver normally includes radio tuners for AM and FM radio signals as well as an audio amplifier. Receivers also usually include connections to couple audio, video, and data signals to and from other devices, e.g. a VCR, a CD player, a game console, and a DVD player, including connections to a television video display and to a set of speakers.
The audio video system devices need to be physically close to each other, since they must be interconnected by various cables to operate properly. Various entertainment center structures, e.g. cabinets, shelves, etc., have been developed for housing the devices in such a way that they may be conveniently interconnected and the controls may be easily accessed. These structures typically comprise a vertically stacked set of shelves providing spaces for each device. Controls on the front of each device may be accessed from the front. The cable connections are normally on the back surface of the devices. The structures often include vertical raceways or conduits on the back through which the cables may be routed up and down as needed to make the necessary connections. The structures are often open on the sides as well as the front to provide easy access for making the cable connections.
This common entertainment center arrangement results in a visual appearance which many people dislike. The multiple cables interconnecting the various devices are exposed to view and may be described by many people as a tangled mess. They collect dust and are difficult to clean. The cables may be easily accessed by small children. The electronic devices themselves have a variety of sizes and usually do not have an organized appearance when stacked in an entertainment center.